Cream the Rabbit
Summary Cream the Rabbit is the daughter of Vanilla and a friend of the Chao race. She originally lived with her family until she met Sonic and joined his group of friends to help battle Dr. Eggman. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Cream the Rabbit Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Female Age: 6 Classification: Anthropomorphic Rabbit Powers and Abilities: By herself=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Gear Rider, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight, Healing, Can jump into the air and hit opponents with a homing attack, Forcefield Creation (Of fire and electricity varieties), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Pumpkin Ghosts), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor), Cheese can create tornadoes and has a degree of Shapeshifting, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, and Mind Manipulation |-|Optional Equipment=Statistics Amplification (With Speed Shoes, Golden Gloves and Speed Bar), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm), Resurrection (With Angel Amulet and Ring of Life), Life-Force Absorption (With Nocturne Blade), Purification (Type 3 with Cure All Spray), Gravity Manipulation and Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (With the Gravity Band). With Chao: Statistics Amplification (With Cheezlet and Blayze, attacks do much more damage), Damage Reduction (With Velk and Gibber, damage from attacks are greatly reduced), Healing (With Stebsly and Joy, vitality is regenerated over the course of a fight), Resurrection (With Ovus, their partner is automatically brought back up to three times in one battle), Probability Manipulation (With Koolet, Belgog, Fimbley, and Stugs, enemy attacks have a greater chance of missing. Churdle and Oldarg give a higher chance of hitting the opponent. Keroyo increases the chance of an enemy fleeing. Spartoi grants a chance to instantly knock out the opponent with every attack done), Shield Creation (Can make passive shields of fire, water, wind, lightning, and earth that stay even after being hit), Elemental Manipulation (Can imbue her attacks with fire, water, wind, lightning, earth, and ice), and Damage Transferal (With Pooki, damage taken is split between teammates). Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (With the Immunity Idol) Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Should be around Amy's level and defeated Chaos Gamma) Speed: FTL (Can keep up with Adventure Sonic and is stated to be nearly as fast as him) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Could lift and carry her teammates during Heroes) Striking Strength: Planet Class+ Durability: Planet level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with tornadoes and Cheese. Standard Equipment: Cheese (her pet Chao) Intelligence: ''' Skilled in cooking, decorating and Extreme Gear riding. '''Weaknesses: Lacking in battle experience and usually relies on help. Gallery Concept Art Cream.png|Concept Art. Cream_the_Rabbit_Advance2.png|Cream (Advance 2) Cream Sonic Battle.png|Cream (Sonic Battle) Cream the Rabbit and Cheese.png|Cream and Cheese. Cream1.png *Credit to Sonic Wikia Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Rabbits Category:Sega Category:Air Users Category:Kids Category:Animals Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Game Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Protagonists Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Healers Category:Playable Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fear Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 5